


Promise

by screamingshark



Series: Rite of Moonlight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Daichi is ten in this fic, Fantasy AU, Kid fic!, Other, Rite of Moonlight, Suga and Kiyoko are mentioned in passing, Tsukki is 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingshark/pseuds/screamingshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi’s aware most good memories don’t begin in tears, but this one was special and changed his life. Suga often mocks him playfully when he talks about it, knocking him on the head lightly with his thick spellbook and claiming he sounds like a love sick fool and he wasn’t wrong. Daichi is a man infatuated with the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a backstory between Tsukki and Daichi before I delve into their very tense relationship, Uh this is not romantic in any sense cause they are wee babs but they do talk about things that could be romantic so *SHRUGS* If you'd like to know more about the AU hit me up on Tumblr @screamingshark on there as well, enjoy~

It started with a sob.

Daichi’s aware most good memories don’t begin in tears, but this one was special and changed his life. Suga often mocks him playfully when he talks about it, knocking him on the head lightly with his thick spellbook and claiming he sounds like a love sick fool and he wasn’t wrong. Daichi is a man infatuated with the moon.

Maybe not in the sense that most princes strive for, he reasons with himself, but rather with a need to protect and take care. It indeed started with a sob. A sob and particularly sad moon that shone dim over the palace windows.

He was ten years old that day, just barely a man and finally able to start training to become the warrior prince of Karasuno. His day had been long, mind tired with history and strategy and the sweet pain of bruises forming on his chest and arms. He was blissfully happy despite exhaustion.

He was making his way down the long corridor to his chamber when he heard it. A soft whisper of a sob coming from the corner tower stairs he’d just past.

Daichi hesitates. That room was off limits unaccompanied; the treasure inside too valuable to let anyone come close. His father would be furious but his curiosity was even more. Daichi wandered over to the stairs and slowly made his way up, telling himself he wouldn’t take long, just a peek to ensure everything is alright then he’d race back to his room.

His mind strayed to his maid, Kiyoko, who was waiting patiently for him and it made him walk a little bit faster. At the door, he inhales deeply and slowly pushes in, knocking slowly and poked his head in the crack.

Daichi is momentarily speechless when he catches sight of his father’s treasure. A young boy with hair bright and golden, surrounded by jet black feather and possibly younger than himself, sat curled up and leaning against the elevated floor by the window. The fabled prince of the moon.

Small pearls clinked against the cold stone floor with every shiver of the boys shoulders and all Daichi could do was stare. Stare at just how well the moonlight bathed him.

His boots scuff the floor and Daichi flinched back when the boy raised his head quick as a flash, eyes impossibly bright and the color of pale stars and staring straight at Daichi.

“What are you doing here?” The moon prince asked, tense and afraid of the intrusion while he’d been vulnerable. Daichi held up his hands and tried to look as un-menacing as possible. “I heard a sound. Like someone was crying.” his voice shook a little, intimidated by the boy his father coveted. “Are...Are you alright?” He asked in return, watching the blonde rub the tears from his eyes and regard him in suspicion.

“You should not be here.” Is all Daichi receives in reply before the boy turned back to the window and tried to silence his sniffles and shaky breathing.

He should have left. He should have gone back down the steps and he should have marched off to his room. He should. But he did not.

Daichi took a step forward, then another, and slowly he found himself kneeling down beside the blonde who leaned back and away, almost terrified of what the other boys intentions were. Daichi simply held out his hand and waited.

“My name is Daichi. What’s your?” he asked, smiling patiently until the boy slowly offered him his hand in return. Daichi gently kissed one knuckle, waiting for a reply. He waited in silence, a thumb gently sliding over the moon’s knuckles in what he hoped was comfort before he got a soft reply. “....Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

Daichi smiled, still holding the boys hand before he leaned back and straightened out his spine. “Kei..that’s a pretty name.” He grins, wider when the boy blushed a soft healthy pink and pulled his hand away in embarrassment. “What’s got you so sad, Kei?”

Daichi learned about the boys brother, the life he lead before he was forced to come here and how lonely and afraid Kei felt while he was stuck in the tower room alone. Daichi could feel his heart break when Kei’s eyes watered once more and couldn’t help but reach out to wipe the tears away. “Hey, don’t cry..” Daichi tilted Kei’s head to look at him. “Want to see something cool?” He was met with confused, sad eyes but Kei nods.

He straightened back and coughed a few times, hands coming in between himself and the blonde. “Say...what’s your favorite flower?” he asked Kei, a light purple glow started to emanate from his palms. Kei was silent, watching the glow before he hesitantly responded. “Datura Inoxia...” and Daichi laughed. “isn’t that plant poisonous?” Kei simply nodded his head and Daichi didn’t comment further. He chanted below his breath, the light glowing brighter and brighter before a small seed popped up between his palms. A few more choice phrases and the seed began to sprout, rapidly blooming into the moonflower Kei had specified.

A small gasp was enough to make Daichi giggle and the blonde quickly covered up his gasp with a pout.

“You know Kei,” Daichi spoke, having recovered from the giggles. “When you turn eighteen the rite of moonlight will begin and I’ll be there with a whole bunch of other princes who will want you to marry them..” His voice trails, soft and watching the blonde reach out to touch the petals of the floating flower, a scowl on his puffy tear stained face.

“I know it doesn’t sound like freedom. And who knows what the other princes are like outside of Karasuno. But I do know this.” He paused, Kei slowly moved his gaze over to Daichi’s and he saw the raw determination Daichi gave him. “When that day comes, I’m going to win the rite and make you my bride. I promise I will free you.”

Daichi remembers it all clear as day, the way Kei’s face lit up in embarrassment and disbelief and how they spent that night talking instead of sleeping. Even now, eleven years later, he smiles and recites his promise to Kei whenever he has the chance. Everytime he receives the same reply.

“I believe you.”


End file.
